


Shady Business

by tiffu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffu/pseuds/tiffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto has a lot of time, money, and power on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady Business

**I. The Prelude**

When Hanamiya Makoto wanted something, he got it, and he’ll get it on a silver platter. There are things he craved, however, that he would have to achieve on his own, whether the methods were legal or not. He craved…

Despair and  ** _blood._**

No, Hanamiya didn’t want money or power. That had already been given to him through birth, being the son of a wealthy CEO. He, instead, yearned for the expression of absolute pain and despair on those who  _dared_  to mess with him. The crimson color that will stain his throne as those who eventually bowed down to him keeled over in death.

He wasn’t stupid though.

He knew he couldn’t do it alone.

**II. Hara Kazuya**

Hanamiya met him in some shady bar, flirting with a group of scantily clad women with a drink in his hand. Quite a lady charmer, it seems. Probably not one to be committed, however. He had done his research beforehand, and discovered that Hara Kazuya was a feared and well-known fighter that dominated the streets. During the day, he masked himself as a normal, talented tattoo artist. Once the women had left, Hanamiya was quick to approach him, but not in a way that made him come off as eager. He was straight to the point; Hanamiya didn’t do sleazy.

“Join a mafia? Are you kidding me?” The lavender-haired male spoke up, sounding incredulous as he traced the rim of his glass with a tattooed finger.

Hanamiya couldn’t tell if his eyes were widened or not because of the heavy fringe that covered half of his face. The gleam of the LED lights lit up the silver piercings that lined the cartilage of his ear as he turned away to get the attention of the bartender. This gave Hanamiya time to think of a good negotiation to convince him to join.

He inhaled deeply.

“You get paid for beating the shit out of people.” Hanamiya muttered, his voice low. “If you were smart enough, you’d see that this is a win-win situation for the both of us.”

Hara chewed on his gum, a pink bubble escaping from between his lips before it popped shortly after.

“It’s a deal, then.”

**III. Yamazaki Hiroshi**

After recruiting Hara, Hanamiya was given information from him to visit his friend, a partner in crime, if you will, who may just be as interested in joining the regime. Hanamiya found Yamazaki Hiroshi in an auto shop, wiping the sweat from his brows as he worked on the engine of a car. He didn’t seem like the type that would participate in illegal activities, but he had heard from Hara that he was an underground boxer who fought in many unofficial matches. Plus, he was also a drug dealer.

“Yamazaki, am I correct?”

The male glanced up at Hanamiya, giving him an inquiring look.

“Yeah. What is it?”

“Your friend, Hara, recommended you to me. Told me that you had quite a stash for a nice deal.”

Hanamiya wasn’t the type to do drugs. In fact, he absolutely despised the idea of doing it. It was… _unclassy_ , to say the least. In this case, though, he knew that he’d have to do quite a bit of lying to lure Yamazaki into his web. A trap set neatly to pull him into the shady business that Hanamiya himself was dealing.

It didn’t take him long.

Besides, he could always tell him that Hara would, quote on quote, “beat the bloody hell” out of him if he declined the offer.

**IV. Seto Kentarou**

It seemed that luck was on Hanamiya’s side today. Yamazaki had connections with a major authority in the black market, a young man who was also the son of a wealthy CEO, but decided to begin a business on his own. His name was Seto Kentarou, the leader of a ring of illegal weapon trading, and a narcoleptic, from what Hanamiya could recall. The two of them planned to meet at the run-down factory where all of the products were stored.

“Impressive.” Hanamiya said as he ran his hand over a black, shiny rifle.

“Only the best.” Seto drawled before letting out a small yawn.

Hanamiya found him quite peculiar. His dark hair was slicked back in a professional, albeit old-fashioned, style and he wore a neat and crisp classic business suit. The only thing that stuck out was the fact that there was a sleeping mask permanently dangling around his neck.

“You make a lot off of these, yes?”

Seto nodded wordlessly. Hanamiya had to be quick, before the narcolepsy struck and the man before him fell asleep.

“How about I buy all of these from you… as long as you promise me something.”

**V. Furuhashi Koujirou**

Hanamiya met Furuhashi Koujirou by chance at a shooting range, one that Seto had suggested for Hanamiya to go to and practice his aiming. He looked rather unapproachable at first glance, with his dead-fish eyes that seemed to reflect nothing, but Hanamiya was able to engage with him in a casual conversation. Watching Furuhashi closely, he was delighted to see that the young man was absolutely flawless with a sniper rifle.

“Have you ever considered putting that talent into good use?”

“No, not quite. Shooting is just a side hobby, if anything.”

Furuhashi says this oh-so-casually, but there’s deadly precision as he makes another bullseye into the target, right through the “heart” of the paper dummy. Hanamiya could feel the corner of his lips tugging up into a grin. All he needed was for this one to join, and everything would be complete.

“What do you think of me helping you expand that side hobby into something that’ll get you rich?”

The sniper glanced up at the sound of this deal, slowly turning his head to look at him. Perhaps he was interested, but his eyes gave nothing away…just how Hanamiya liked it.

—-

Hanamiya Makoto was about to have it all, and it was going to be given to him on a  _ **bloody, silver platter.**_

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a bit of a connection between each members' section! I'm wondering how many people would notice, but I just wanted to say that the connections were purely coincidental.


End file.
